Desolation
by ravenrainshadow
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. As things get even more dangerous than before. Threa and the company must now run from Azog, as they try to make it to the mountain before the last light of Durins Day. But with paralyzing spiders, Elves, and Azog's pac hunting them; will they be able to make it in time? And we will finally have the answer we're all waiting for. Is the dragon still alive?
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit; please support the official releases! Please R &R!  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Legolas)

"It's was the 2897th year out on a hunting trip, a young woodland prince alongside his soon to be bride were playing in a nearby stream... At the time I didn't think anything of it. We were both in need to blow off some steam.

"Legolas," She yelled. "Quit, Splashing!"

"You started it," I yelled back at her, and splashed once more. She attempted to kick water up at me but fell into the water instead. I smiled at her... She wasn't terrible, she is extremely attractive, and with her lineage, it would greatly please father. She's Kind, compassionate, beautiful, and most importantly... An Elf. I walked over and Knelt next to her. She made a water fountain with her mouth, as two fish fell out, and she smiled widely at me.

"You missed," I said and she laughed.

"No, I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes... You see I was just lulling you into a false sense of reality," I arched my eyebrow at her. "Observe," She kicked my legs out from under me, making me fall next to her, as I was now as wet as she was.

"Oh you will pay for that," I said and grabbed her and proceeded to tickle her.

"NO stop!" She yelled while laughing... Arwen has been one of my closest friends since Birth... If our marriage would be like this every day, then maybe this would work."Please!"

"Oh! Your Highness," Tauriel said as looking to the sky. "Arwen... I am sorry to interrupt."  
"No need Tauriel," I said and stood to help Arwen up.

"I've picked up on the Beasts trail," She finally said looking back at us. "I thought you said you were getting firewood?"  
"We were... Just got a little distracted," Arwen said and I smiled at Tauriel who gave me a death glare.

"Well it's nice to see you to social again," we started walking again. "Ever since your engagement you two have been avoiding each other like the plague... What changed?"

"Why so curious?" Arwen asked her and she blushed. "No matter... We should continue on if we are to catch to the creature." She grabbed her Bow. "Are you two coming?" I looked Tauriel but she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes," I said throwing my arms around the both of them. "Let us be off."

"The day's after that were natural, mainly because I believed Arwen and I being married wouldn't be perfect... But we would be okay. Tauriel kept her distance more than usual; I know she's the head of my guard, but... She's still my friend.

"We should camp for the night," Arwen said sitting on a rock.

"We are so close! Why stop now?"I protested.

"She is right," Tauriel said and sat her things down. "We need to rest if we'll have any chance against the Beast."I tried to protest further, but they weren't having any of it.

"I will go retrieve our water," Arwen said leaving me alone with Tauriel.

"Hello," I finally said to her breaking our long silence. I do have to admit I have always had a small thing for Tauriel. She was beautiful, a fighter, and my friend just like Arwen, but with Tauriel it's always been different.

"Hello," she smiled back... She has a wonderful smile. "Shouldn't you be helping your fiance?" She asked crudely and my smile fell.

"What's with you? I thought you liked Arwen?"

"I do like her... I Just... Never Mind,"She huffed and turned to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

"Tauriel," I whispered to her gently. "Please..."

"I thought you'd always marry for love... Not because your father ordered you too!"

"I always dreamed of marrying for love... I believe that you can fall for many, but when you find that one... You just know. You might not know it, or why but you'd follow them anywhere... I believe when you meet them you may fall, but it's not until that first kiss that you know that you're in love and this person is the one you want with you always. You can fall for people infinitely but you only have one love."

"What's that first kiss feel like," she asked stepping closer to me.

"I do not know... I have yet to experience it," she gently cupped my face and brought it down to hers and kissed me. it was soft and sweet but... Something was missing. She pulled away from me and just stared. I might have fallen for Tauriel, but I a not in love with her."

"Well," I nodded and took a step away from her.

"I'm gonna go find some firewood," I said before she could ask any more about it. The wood was surprisingly bear, I had to of walked at least thirty feet until I decided to climb a tree, and started plucking off branches. I was jumping tree to tree grabbing as many as I could. A scream erupted about four trees ahead I dropped the wood I had and Quietly jumped to the closest tree hiding trying to stay undetected.

"Two Northern Men came into view pulling a small Dwarf girl with them Violently.

"Scream all you want now girl no one can hear you," said the taller of the two as he pulled out an unknown weed and started smoking it.

"Do not be so idiotic!" She growled. "Someone's always watching," the girl was only about two feet and obviously a dwarf female, at far chance a Hobbit. Her dark brown almost black hair hung long over her shoulder in a braid. Her skin could be much compared to the moonlight as light freckles went across her cheeks. I couldn't see her eye's but if I could I'd bet they'd be just as beautiful. Her features were extremely fair, putting many elves to shame. The red dress she was wearing was torn and covered in the mud on the bottom. But she didn't seem to be caring about any of it, not even the fact that she was kidnapped. "You're the clown that screamed when a bunny erupted from the bushes!" She had a surprising wit to her, a one that I haven't seen in a while."

"Sorry Girly... No one's watching... There's no civilization around for miles," She frowned and rolled her eye's at the man, and then starting surveying the land as her eye's stopped where I hid behind the branches. The surprise on her face was evident. She smiled at me and I smiled back, she couldn't see all of me or really any of me at all but she knew I was there.

"No... I will not be screaming. Like you said... Even if I did, no one would hear me,"She looked the two men over. "You do not scare me."

"We don't," asked one as he walked closer to her, but she stood her ground. "I can think of a few things that would scare you," He stroked her face. The way he touched her made me growl... She is not his to touch! She swatted his hand away, but he grabbed her face violently, as he pulled her up to him. "The things I would do... Rest assured you'll scream."

"She is to be left unharmed Rubin," The other man said to him as he then threw the girl back, and she stumbled into a tree.

"Ow... That was at least considered a little harm," I couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Okay... Now that we've gotten to know each other so well... What's the plan chuckles?" Who is this girl?

"Well, next we hand you to our employer... What he does with you from there is his business."

"Why, and Why me? What do you gain from this?"

"One-word dearie... Gold!" He stood and walked towards her again and caressed her arm, as she spits in his face. "Why you vile little girl!"

"Rubius! She is to be left unharmed!"

"OH comes on Sapphire she's right! Gold doesn't seem like it's a good enough reward for this prize!" He pulled her forcefully towards himself as she started struggling hard, as I readied my bow. "Why steal such a pretty toy if we weren't going to at least play with it first!" I couldn't get a good shot on Rubius unless I was to risk hitting the girl... So I shot Sapphire. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sapphire," Rubin yelled as he picked up the girl and started using her as a shield. He walked wither her until she reached his brother and pulled my arrow from his brother's lifeless corpse. "Elves," he cursed and brought the tip of the blade up to the girl's throat. "Show yourself elf or I will kill her!"

"And you lose your client! Not likely!"

"It doesn't matter if she is dead or not she's just worth more alive!" He pressed the blade further starting to draw blood and she whimpered.

"Okay," I said as I jumped out of the tree with my hands up. "Okay... Better," Her eye's were shut tight, but he lowered the arrow.

"You're alone?"  
"At the moment I am yes..."  
"At the moment? There are others?"

"Yes, and they will notice that I have been gone for far too long."

"And they would be very saddened by your death..."

"Yes," I tried to step closer but he held the blade back up and she started whimpering again. "Just let her go... Please."

"I am sorry but I can not do that."

"Then I am sorry as well."

"For what," I threw one of my knives off my back at him. He dodged as he dropped the girl, she landed hard on the ground but she quickly got up and ran to me, as I picked her up protectively.

"You need to run direct..." She looked at me her eye's searching mine. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful thing's I've ever been graced to look at. I've forgotten all I was going to say... And I felt like I've looked into those eyes before.  
"Thank you," she kissed my cheek, and I can honestly say it was the best thing I've felt in my entire life. She screamed loudly as Rubius came up behind me with his sword, I blocked his attack, and pushed him back, with her still in my arms. I carefully put her down not taking my eye's off the man.

"Run directly north! You will find two elvish women, you must tell them of what happened here... They will help you. As soon as I am done here I will find you."

"NO! I'm not leaving you! What if I get lost!"

"I Will Find You!" I yelled as Rubius ran at me again. "RUN!" I yelled and she complied... Not long after she left I heard a soft scream echo from where I sent her, I tried to run to her ,but got too caught up in the fight with Rubius to do so... After I finally captured him Arwen and Tauriel appeared. I asked if they saw the girl but.. they did not... I ended up going off to look for her, while Tauriel and Arwen returned home with the prisoner... I couldn't find her, I looked for months but found nothing... When I finally returned home Tauriel wouldn't stop asking questions about the day... And Arwen found love, I canceled the engagement with her immediately... She deserves a chance at true love, she ended up thanking me actually."

"A man who won such a woman's heart must've been a fool," Aragon said to me as we walked the hall's of my kingdoms dungeon. "That had to of been like twenty years ago... Whatever happened to the prisoner?" I stopped outside a cell and nodded for him to look in. "Who is this Legolas," He asked in our native tongue.

"Rubius."

"What is he still doing here," He asked looking at the young man.

"He know's who the one I am looking for is, and where I can find her... As long as he refuses to speak he shall stay down here... And even if I did set him free I do not believe I would let him live... In fear that he'd hurt her." As soon as he saw me he ran at the bars grabbing for me with no avail. I was too far away from his grasp.

"I will Kill you!" He yelled as it echoed through the halls. "And If I ever see that little bitch again you can rest easy that I'll kill her too!" What he said made my blood boil I grabbed his neck and yanked him up to me.

"If you even lay one finger on her I will personally give you a fate worse than death!" Aragon pulled me of the man and pulled me down two flights of stairs.

"Legolas what is with you, you are not yourself!" He yelled at me as I calmed myself. "My friend please answer truthfully... Why is this girl so important to you?"

"I do not Know the exact reason, my friend... But when I first saw her I knew she saw something special... But when she kissed me, I know it was only on the cheek, and I know it was only a mere moment, but after that... She was the only thing that mattered from then on..." He looked at me and smiled.

"She's about thirty-two now."

"I know..."

"Probably married with Kids."

"I know."

"She has a beard now," I nodded my head and he patted my shoulder as we sat on the stairs. "She's a dwarf... Legolas; if you wish to go looking for this girl go ahead, I'll help if you wish it, but there is a large chance that you may never find her... And an even larger chance that she is long dead; are you sure that you wish to spend so much of your life trying to find a girl... If you two are meant to meet again then you will."

"But I promised I would Find her..."

"And I know you will... One day, but for the time being will you try to find love with someone your father would not start a war over?"  
"I will Try," I smiled at him, as Tauriel and one of our elvish noble women walked past, as they both winked at me. "And if I ever do find Love I promise to give up on trying to find the Dwarf girl if... You promise to tell Elrond that you have fallen for his only daughter."

"I can agree with those terms... But I have one of my own."

"And what would it be?"

"Go ask the girl to dinner..."

"You want me to start looking for love now? Under my father's roof?"

"Yes," he said and pushed me to where the girls disappeared to. I walked down the stairs where she was talking to Tauriel, as they stopped speaking as I approached and both smiled at me.

"Hello high prince," the girl said to me and bowed.

"Legolas," Tauriel said and blushed. I know it's been almost twenty years, but whenever she asks about the kiss, I've been making up excuses to get out of the question. I know I could have just told her but I didn't have the heart. Deep down I think she know's... I think she knew as soon as it happened... I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her how sorry I am that I can't be that guy for her.

"Hello Tauriel," I turned to the other girl. "Hello, I'm Legolas."

"I know..."

"Look," I said just trying to get this over with. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"I can not see why not," she said and ten smiled at Tauriel.

"Good... I will see you then," I said and walked back to Aragon.

"How'd it go," the girl squealed loudly.

"It went alright."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **What'd yall think? Please Read and Review they motivate me to post more. Till next time! 3**


	2. Chapter-1- Safe House

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit ; please support the official releases! Please R &R!**

 **P.S: Authors note at the end!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(Threa)**

Running... Just keep running, it seems like ever since we started this damned quest. From it either be the pale beast or my father... All we've done is run... It's all we could do. Azog couldn't be too far behind... We started to slow and to say I was scared was an understatement... We almost died. We were all still pretty blood, and the throbbing from my head still hasn't subsided. I closed my eye's as I recalled the impact... It made my head ache more. I stopped and held my head.

"Threa..." Kili said stopping next to me. "You alright?" I looked up at him and nodded, as my father looked back at us locking eye's with me.

"I'm fine."

"Good... Wouldn't want your boyfriend to get worried if you got hurt," he said and I grew a Cheshire smile. It's been only a day and I couldn't express how much I've missed him. "Must be hard not seeing that charming smile all the time." I swatted his chest.

"Hush it! Won't you..."

"We'll stop here," my father said as we entered a covered clearing.

"Threa," Bilbo asked as we all came to a halt. The Hobbit gave me bright eye's as he smiled.

"Bilbo," I addressed back as his smile grew worrisome. "How is your head?" He came right after I was thrown... I knew he must'of seen the blood.

"I'm fine," I said not fully believing myself. It'll recover on its own...

"Bilbo," My father barked. "Go see how far they are behind." Bilbo kept his eye's on me, as his face fell.

"Are you sure?"

"Everything alright mate?" Kili asked as he poked the Hobbit.

"That was an order... Mr. Baggins," my father said hitting his back jolting him back up.

"Ah... Yes," he said and sneaked off, as father turned to Kili and me.

"Are you alright," it was the first time someone he talked to me since we started running...

"I do not know..." I said honestly. "There's been a lot to take in in the last couple of hours," I said and laughed... So much has happened in just a couple of months. "Not adding to the fact that I almost died, almost lost my father, and am now being chased by nothing but a nightmare," my nightmare. I looked at the ground and back at my father. "Actually you know what I'm doing great."

"Do not joke... Not at a time like this..."

"A time like what! The only problem we are in is that we are being chased... Look on the bright side! We are alive!" I said and threw my arms around Bombur and Bori. "And we're together!"

"I am glad to know that Threa, but we only just barely made it out of there! All of us were sure for Death if it wasn't for the help of those eagles!" He said making my smile fall. "We are being Hunted! Be sure to remember that!" He said as my fury grew.

"Do you truly believe I do not know that! We can die at any moment! BUT I'M SORRY I"M TRYING TO LOOK AT THE BRIGHTER SIDE OF THINGS!"

"Okay how about we try to calm down," Kili said getting between me and my father.

"Kili is right turning on each other will not help anything," Gandalf said as my father turned from me.

"We're alive..." I said again and my Father grunted in displeasure.

"Yeah well we won't be for much longer if we don't get moving... Where's the Hobbit!" Dwalin said as he was still heaving next to a rock... At least I'm not the only one who hates running.

"He went to see how far the pack is from us," My father said as I walked over to a silent Fili.

"Hey," I said still angry at my father. It's his fault... Why we went on this quest... And how he lied about Azog! Even if he thought the Beast to be dead... I can not speak to him anymore not until he and I both cool down.

"Hey," he said back cautiously.

"Are you angry with me too?" He spat, and I can't blame him being angry with me. With how he found out about Legolas, and how he found out that Kili knew... Punching Legolas doesn't go against his right... He deserves to be mad...

"No... Are you with me?"

"No," he whispered. "Not mad... Well, a little... I just wish you would have told me sooner, you know before I pummeled his face," he nudged me and I laughed. "I can be trusted you know," I hugged him.

"Yeah... I know."

"You two look to be on better terms," my father said cautiously approaching us. I separated from Fili as he looked between the two of us. I seriously will never understand how one minute he can fight with me and the next he try to be my friend. "Why were the two of you feuding in the first place?" I shot my head to Fili and gave him a warning look. I'm not ready for father to know any more about Legolas than he already does. Not only will he kill me when he finds out my love is an Elf, but when he finds out who's son he is of... I honestly do not know if my returning home will ever be welcome... If he'll ever even be able to speak to me again.

"I met her boyfriend... I didn't think he was a good enough man... No one will be," you son of a Bitch! My father looked taken aback.

"You've met the lad?" honestly not what I expected to come out of his mouth. Bilbo appeared between the crack as we all ran to him. "How close is the pack!"

"Too close! A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wrags picked up on our sent?" Dwalin asked, with what I believe to be fear in his voice.

"Not yet. But they will do... We have another problem."

"Did they see you," Gandalf asked as we circled around the Hobbit. "They SAW YOU!"

"No, That's not it."

"What did I tell you! Quiet as a mouse," Bilbo started to look agitated. "Excellent Burglar material!" Everyone started to holler in happiness to the Hobbit, but he wasn't in the mood. He was getting angry...

"Bilbo... What's out there?" I yelled over everyone's chattering as they all quieted down now looking at the hobbit. "What is it we are to fear?" His breath hitched.

"I... I don't know, but I'm trying to tell you there's something out there!"

"What form did it take," Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

"Y-yes..." He said in confusion. "But bigger! Much bigger!" Gandalf turned from us now caught up in his thoughts.

"You Knew About This Beast," Bombur yelled at the wizard. It's like we're doing nothing more but run for our lives now. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," my father spat at him. Everyone started speaking quickly trying to figure out our next move. Maybe I won't see charming again... My head started to throb again. The damned pain hasn't gone since I hit the rock. I touched the back of my head and looked back at my hand, at least it's stopped bleeding.

"There is a house," Gandalf said and everyone quieted. "It is not far from here, where we may take refuge."

"Whose house... Are they friend or foe?" My father asked as I rolled my eye's. So scared to run into more Elves.

"Neither... He will help us, or he will kill us," well that's reassuring.

"What choice do we have," my father asked as a roar was heard in the distance.

"I think we risk it," I said to him and started running after Gandalf.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Threa)

"Gandalf! We've been running for almost a day! I thought you said this place was close," I yelled up to the wizard at front.

"Well, young Threa if you wish you can stay here and be at the mercy of the Beast or worse Azog... Or you can continue running and maybe you'll survive," why must it always be running. The creature's roar erupted again... He was getting closer.

"Run," my father said as I grabbed onto Bombur's beard and pulled him alongside me.

"The House," Gandalf yelled as we came into the clearing. "Run!" He yelled again as Bombur started to pass everyone. He may be the fattest of us, but he is also the fastest. He passed all of us and was the first to ram into the door, as we all followed suit trying to open the door. We heard another roar as the Beast Pounced out of the forest running at us with full force. He was huge! And defiantly bear like.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Threa! Watch your mouth!" My father yelled at me as We pushed harder on the door.

"Oh! I'm SORRY! THAT WHEN WERE ABOUT TO BE RUN DOWN THAT MY MOUTH ISN'T CENSORED!"

"OPEN THE DOOR," Gandalf yelled as someone unlatched the door and we all fell inside, as the Bear's head joined us.

"Push!" Dori and Kili yelled as we shut the door locking the bear out, as everyone cheered. I took a big intake of breath instantly feeling dizzy.

"Whoa..." Everyone's voices started to go in and out, and my head started to throb even harder.

"What... that?" Everyone turned towards Gandalf as I leaned on the wall for support... My eyelids started to get heavy.

"His name is Beorn... And... Skin Changer... Sometimes he's... Black be... great... ong man. The Bear is... able... man... reason...with... However, he's not fond of dwarves."

"What," I said faintly as I slowly sat against the wall... What's happening?

The beast started to growl. "He's leaving."

"Om...ay...er," said one of my kin but I could not tell who.

"What," I said again as black spots started to blind my vision.

"Not... None of it..." I couldn't hear his voice anymore. I shut my eyes giving up on trying to keep them open anymore. They weren't worth the hassle anyway... I saw the bluest ocean.

"Threa," I heard my father call.

"Leave her... Looks like she's fallen asleep... You should let her sleep," and I fell into the ocean.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Authors Note: Well what'd you think please post a review! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter-2- Nightmare

**Sorry, it has been so long!**

 **Note at the End! Please R &R**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **(Thorin)**

 _I was sitting at a table drinking a pint as Threa walked into the room holding a small babe in her arms. She was in a snow-white dress covered in sparkling butterflies. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I looked at her._

" _Here he is," she said to the Babe and handed him to me, as she took the seat adjacent to me. "Say hello grandpa!" She smiled as I hugged the boy to me._

" _Ah… Now this is a son of Durin," she smiled wide._

" _How is the father…. Good Dwarf?" She nodded. "Strong beard?" She laughed again and nodded._

" _Almost as strong as you Papa!"_

" _What is his name," Threa opened her mouth but a gust of wind went through the small cottage as she got up and closed a window._

" _Stop this," said a voice I never thought I'd hear again. I turned my head quickly to see my wife holding a small inconsolable babe that looked much like Threa once did._

" _Yesmirel! What are you doing here?"_

" _I have never left!" She said and approached me, with her fiery but sad eyes._

 _"Oh, my love I…"  
_

" _What are you doing!"_

" _I… Dear I do not know what you mean."_

" _You are preparing for a talk that you will never have!"_

" _What are you talking about!" I said back as the boy I held started to cry as Threa stood taking him from me and carrying him out of the room paying her mother no mind._

" _Do not be foolish!" She said and handed me the small child she had, and took Threa's seat. The child looked so much like Threa and had stopped crying as soon as I held her. Her eyes were sealed shut and were smiling. "When has Threa ever done what you wished!"  
_

" _I still do not understand… What are you meaning!"_

" _What do you know of this man! The one who is determined to have our daughters hand!"_

 _"We do not know that yet! For all, we know they have only just met! A small fling!" She gave me a long unbelieving stare. "You could have let me live in ignorance…"  
_

" _Not when it comes to my daughter's future…" She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Thorin… Please… Tell me what you know of him…"_

" _Well… Not much… That she cares for the lad… That he's been around for a bit now… Fili and Kili both know him, he must be a great and respectable dwarf!"_

" _That…."_

" _What?"_

" _That right there? How do you know that?"_

 _"I know our daughter she wouldn't choose someone who wasn't to be well rounded and small!"  
_

" _That isn't what I was referring to!"_

" _You have to give me something more than your cryptic words!"_

" _When did she ever say he was a dwarf!" She looked out the window of the small cottage. "I have to go... Thorin…. Please promise me… That you will not go mad when you find out…. You're the world to our daughter, though she has a hard time expressing it… She did get your stubbornness…"_

" _Aye that she did," I said and approached my wife. "I miss you… Not one day passes when I do not think of you…"_

" _I know," she said and kissed my cheek, as the babe started to cry. I looked down at her for a millisecond and when I looked back up Yesmirel was gone._

" _Shhh…" I hushed the child. "It's okay… I'm here! It's okay," I said as the child opened her eyes, as I saw the bluest of oceans held in her small orbs._

I groggily opened my eyes to see only Fili and Kili awake. The boys seemed to converse softly to each other as I looked back over at my daughter's sleeping form. They both have met the man.

"Fili, Kili…. You both met Threa's…. Gentlemen friend," they both grew quiet and nodded.

"Aye," Kili said and I nodded.

"Can you guy's… Can you at least tell me…." Why does this question scare me so? "Is he a good dwarf?" Fili let out a snort, and Kili gave him a death glare as the two men grew quiet once more. "What?"

"That is something you should ask Threa…," Kili said and I felt a tad bit of anger towards the boys.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't really get to talk with the guy," Fili said and looked at the ground. "My first response to meeting him was to pummel his face," I smiled at the lad, and laughed. I can't say I wouldn't react that way either. "Kili has talked with him more than I…" Kili gave his brother a menacing stare and then looked back at me.

"From what I can tell he seems to be great, cares deeply for Threa, but…. I don't know if you'll like the whole answer…"

"Why is everyone being so cryptic about this!"

"You should really ask Threa about it Thorin," Fili added as we grew quiet once more.

"Are they… Have they… Have they…. You know been together?" The two boys howled in laughter. "Will you two hush up! Do you wish to wake the whole company!"

"What on Earth makes you think we would know that?"  
"You are close! She tells you guys things!" They looked at each other and their faces grew serious once more.

"Threa's been growing," Fili said.

"She is strong and big enough to make her own decisions Thorin! I trust her to make the right ones and honestly I don't want to know about that one… She's the world to me too, but we have to let her live her own life…" he had a point, I looked back over to my daughter… She looked to be having a nightmare…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Threa)**

 _I was running through a field as Legolas was running after me. The sun was shining brightly down on us as we made it to the middle of the fields clearing, as Legolas wrapped his arms around me from behind and snuggled his face into my neck making me giggle.  
_

" _How much longer are you going to make me chase you?" I laughed again._

 _"Threa," I heard Papa's voice echo through the field.  
_

 _"Father," I called out stepping away from Legolas as the sky grew dark. I turned back to where Legolas was, but he was gone. "Charming?" I called out but there was no response other than the wind picking up making the long grass around me start to move as a large figure looked to be approaching me from the tree edge. He was tall and white as snow…. He was walking slowly, and every nerve in my body froze._

" _Threa!" My father called again from behind me. I turned quickly to see him and Legolas on either side of me._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Threa! We must run! Azog is coming!" Legolas said as I made a step towards him, and my father made a small growl._

" _Threa! Stop you belong with the company!"_

" _She belongs with who she loves!"_

" _Like a woodland prince could protect her!"_

 _"Oh, and a fallen self-obsessed Dwarven king could! She has almost died numerous times because of your negligence!"_

" _And the self-righteous prince thinks he is the safest choice for her! Threa you know who his father is, you know what he has done to your family and people! Yet you still choose to be with this... This Elf!"_

" _Father!"_

" _No! We will discuss later! Now come! Azog is not far behind!" I stood still. "Threa," he said as I heard the pain in his voice as rustling came from behind me. I turned quickly to be nose to nose with the defiler once more. "Threa!" I heard my father yell again as the world around me started to shake and dissolve into darkness, yet Azog remained. "Threa!" Azog reached out and cupped my face._

" _Hello little mouse!" he sneered as my whole being froze._

" _THREA!"_ I woke up, jolting upright straight into my father's arms.

"Threa," he said as he stroked my hair. The company was watching me with worried eyes. I touched the back of my head and looked back at my hand… No blood. "Threa… It was only a dream… You're okay," I nodded quickly as I stood. "Threa?"

"I need some air," I said and walked out of the room taking deep breaths in as I went back over what had happened. It felt so real…

"Another nightmare," my father asked as I jumped at his voice, and nodded. "It's been a while since you've last had one… Was it…. Was it Azog?"

"Yeah…" He nodded and stood next to me as we looked out at the tree line. "He's hunting us…" I whispered and he nodded.

"Doesn't seem like he's ever stopped…. I am so sorry Threa…. For everything! I…. I didn't know that he was still alive… When you told me of your nightmares as a child... I…. I chose to think you were just imagining things… It made it easier for me! But in doing so! I've risked the most important person in my world…. I will never be able to make that up to you… I am so stupid to think I could have protected you from this! I…"

"It's okay father! You couldn't have known…. I do not hate you!" He nodded as we grew silent once more.

 **(Thorin)**

"Threa," I said breaking the silence. "Is this gentleman friend of yours, is he?"

"Spit it out papa," she smiled, but I could hear a tad bit of uneasiness in her voice. "Is he a good dwarf?" She grew unnaturally quiet as she looked at the ground thinking. "Threa?"

"Just a moment?"

"Threa, just answer the question! It's simple enough… Is he a good Dwarf?"

"That's the thing, Papa!" I gave her a confused look. "He's a good man! The best!"  
"But he's not a dwarf… I should have known better than thinking you'd choose one of your own." We grew quiet once more. "Well… It's not Bilbo, is it?" I asked and she laughed.

"Oh! Durin NO!" She said and I let out a large breath of relief and laughed with her. I didn't know how much that worried me.

"Well… Tell me about the lad… Where is he from?"

"Um…."

"What? Can you not tell me that?"

"Not yet," she said and gave me a sad smile….

"Okay… What's his name?"

"Legolas…" She said instinctively.

"That's… An interesting name…." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, but I've grown fond of calling him Charming…" I quirked my eyebrow at her. "He just always so polite, well spoken, and reliable. While at the same time being strong, and stern, and just so….."

"Charming," I said and she laughed.

"Yeah," she walked around the area with me, as I felt my next words fall out.

"Are you guys serious?"

"What?"

"I just… You are my only daughter, and I would like to know that this man is someone I can trust with you!"

"We are, at least I like to think so…." I felt my heart sink. "He has been nothing but good to me father, and I care very much for him… I think I love him, father…"

"Threa…" How am I to talk to her about this! "I know that you might already know about these things but as your father I want you to understand that…. You know."

"Know what father?"

"Please don't make me say it!"

"I seriously do not understand what you are trying to say?

"Well…. I want you to be sure that you love this man before you go off and…. Give him your gift…" Her eyes grew wide at my words.

"Oh, Durin! Papa! Please Stop! It's not like the girls at school were quiet on their escapades! I… Father…. I… Oh Durin! How am I…. I already gave my gift to him! I was sure then! Just as I am now! I love him, father! He…. I love him…." I lost all words as I started to think of all the ways I could kill this man when I see him. How dare he touch my daughter. I looked into Threa's eyes as she looked at me scared. I couldn't kill him…

"I…. Wow… Um…. Okay."

"Okay?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back and squeezed my hand. "I want to meet him, see for myself if he truly is good enough for you!" She looked scared but nodded. "I would like to know where he is from…. If he's from a good family, if he can protect and support you."

"Ummm…"

"Hello," I large man said popping up from the hedge. I instinctively stepped in front of Threa hand going for my sword. Threa's hand stopped me.

"Hello," she said calmly and smiled at the man. "I am Threa…."

"Beorn…. I am the owner of this house!"

"We are travelers, here with Gandalf the Grey... We are seeking shelter for the night."

"You may stay…."

"You are the owner," I asked as the man nodded. "So you are also the beast that chased us just hours ago." He nodded again as he went inside.

"Yes… Now come morning will be upon us…. And we must talk." He said was we walked back inside to see only Gandalf awake.

"Beorn," he smiled, as the sun started to come over the hills.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Again sorry, it has been so long life has just gotten so crazy! I'm not giving up on this story it's what keeps me writing! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. We're getting closer to the Mirkwood just one chapter left before a crazy reuniting! Small spoiler Thorin and Legolas officially meet! Till Next time!**


End file.
